When Darkness Turns to Light
by CelestialSilver35
Summary: A flashback at the events of the Final Battle told through Draco's eyes. Post War.HGDM.


_  
Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.  
_

Draco had been dreading this for a long time. The time has come for him, for them to come, for them to fight!

He looked out the window and onto the darkening grounds below him, they're here, Voldemort is at Hogwarts.

_  
The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
_

A hand touched him on the shoulder and he turns around. Concerned eyes stared back at him with love; assuring him that everything will be alright, that both of them will survive this night.

_  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.  
_

He smiled at his love. He can do this, he will do this. Not just for him but for his love, for his light, for his life.

With one final kiss he was gone._  
_

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain  
_

Draco watched as the light side gathered in front of the castle with Harry Potter leading this army.

No one moved at first each side surveying each other, preparing, and waiting. He knew half of this people from both sides won't survive after this battle

_  
The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
_

With a blink of an eye it started, the final battle between good and evil. Draco didn't move, he surveyed the crowd as both sides tried to save the injured; a green light whizzed past his left ear and he cursed. This seemed to bring him back to his senses and he approached his father who was fighting Hermione Granger and an auror.

_  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
_

His timing needed to be right; the plan has to be executed for them to win. He was too far and people were darting in and out of his way as directed a curse towards the auror beside Hermione, it missed him and hit the Death Eater behind him. He cursed.

_  
Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
_

His father had finally succeeded in getting the auror out of the way and was advancing on Granger when he reached them.

Lucius smiled a menacing smile at the mudblood as he saw his son beside him.

"Finish her off Draco, make me proud!" Lucuis told his son and Draco nodded.

_  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know  
_

He was advancing on Hermione now, wand raised, he thought he saw the glint of fear in her eyes as he took another step between her and his father.

On his side he saw Potter battling with the Dark Lord in the center of the field, he knew it was time.

_  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends  
_

He took another step and shouted a curse; a flash of green light emitted from his wand and a body fell on the ground.

At the center of the field, a blinding light flashed and a cry was heard, it was over. Harry Potter had succeeded in killing the Dark Lord._  
_

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
_

It had been a year since the battle and Draco and his friends were back at Hogwarts. A memorial was held today for all the casualties of the war.

Draco felt an arm slid around his waist and he saw Hermione Granger look up at him with love.

He knew she was thinking about it too. The night when he had redeemed himself at this very place where they were standing.

That was the night when he killed his father to save her

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

**FIN**

A/N: Another song fic completed! Yay! I hoped you liked it! The song is from All American Rejects called "It Ends Tonight". Don't forget to review! Thanks!


End file.
